Pretty Eyes
by So.Spud
Summary: <html><head></head>He couldn't keep his head on straight. His gaze kept wandering to him, to those pretty green eyes. The kept him alive, gave him reason to live. Adrian Pucey / Harry Potter SLASH</html>


Pretty Eyes

Adrian Pucey / Harry Potter

Summary: He couldn't keep his head on straight. His gaze kept wandering to him, to those pretty green eyes. The kept him alive, gave him reason to live.

Disclaimer: None of it's mine, just the plot bunny

Warnings: Kind of Lime-y, no big graphic-ness. Fluffy as can be though. Seriously, wear an oxygen mask just to be sure you don't drown in it.

Author's Note: This fanfiction was inspired by the song "Pretty Eyes" by Alex Goot. Look him up on Youtube, he's fantastic.

This will probably be in three or four parts, it all depends on how far my muse carries me.

Not only is this my first real fanfiction, but this is my first installment of, "Try almost every Harry/Male Character pairing I can find". I'm actually going through the list of characters in the Fanfiction archive and choosing the males that a plot jumps out of me for.

I don't have a Beta, so this is just me and an online spell checker. Please have patience.

So, for an hour of typing, I'm pretty proud of the word count. Three cheers for avoiding homework.

Adrian never thought he would look twice at another person, let alone a boy, let alone Harry Potter. Then again, Adrian never though he'd be forced to make the choice between the Dark and the Light, and he'd never thought that he would hover between the Dark and the Light. His family may be known to be neutral, but they had Dark leanings, considering they were Slytherins.

His hesitations stem from the object of his obsession: Harry Potter.

It all started in Adrian's 5th year. Watching Harry fall from the skies at the age of thirteen due to Dementors froze Adrian's heart in his chest. Adrian knew he always watched Harry too closely, felt too many unnamed emotions for him.

Adrian didn't know how, but he saw the look in Harry's eyes as he fell, the fear in those pretty eyes, and it tore him up inside. Seeing Harry almost die had awakened something in Adrian that roared and screamed, thrashing to get out and do whatever it could to help Harry, protect him from the world.

That night was when Adrian first approached Harry. That night was when he first kissed Harry. That night marked the beginning of the rest of Adrian's life. The previously unnamed emotions blossomed into love, possessiveness and a need to shelter Harry from everything the outside world contained.

After that night, Adrian and Harry met up every Wednesday and Saturday nights. They sequestered themselves away into an empty classroom at the base to the North Tower. There they made themselves a haven; Harry had his strange house elf friend relocate furniture into their room.

The scene Adrian walked into today was Harry laying down on the plush maroon loveseat reading his Transfiguration textbook.

Harry had grown greatly since his Third Year, growing into a beautiful man that Adrian sometimes still couldn't believe was his. At the age of fifteen, Harry stood at a height of 5"6 and had a slender build. He would never be overtly tall or built, thanks to his damn relatives and his mother's genetics. What few pictures Harry had of Lily Potter showed her to be of the same small stature that Harry inherited. His messy inky black hair draped down his head, just brushing his shoulders. His pink rosebud lips were almost always curled into a soft smile, and his pert nose would scrunch as he focused on something he found particularly difficult. Adrian had to admit, he loved all of Harry, but his favorite part of Harry's face were those pretty eyes. They were gorgeous emeralds, framed by lush lashes, and they always twinkled in delight when they rested on Adrian. Harry's eye's were the windows to his soul, and as they turned to look at Adrian as he entered, they radiated love that warmed Adrian's soul.

Striding past the cherry wood table laden with both their homework to his right and the cherry wood wardrobe and four poster bed covered in purple sheets to his left, Adrian scooped up Harry in his arms, instead laying on the loveseat with Harry sprawled on top of him. He tossed the book from Harry's lax grip and sighed happily, nuzzling into Harry's neck. This elicited a chuckle, then a moan when Adrian bit down on the junction between his shoulder and neck. Harry squirmed above him, and Adrian could feel him getting hard against his stomach. Adrian smirked and bit Harry again, drawing out a gasp this time as Harry thrust firmly against Adrian, craving more.

"Harry love, as much as I'd enjoy fucking you on this couch, drawing out more of those delicious moans, we have to talk." Adrian muttered into Harry's ear, gripping his hips and lifting them away from his body.

Adrian was a strong guy. He wasn't the most built, but he was by no means skinny. Though he was a Chaser on the Slytherin team, he originally wanted to be a Beater, though he found out he was pants at it when it came to aim. He stood at about 6"1 with broad shoulders and a defined jaw. He had lanky brown hair and boring blue eyes. Adrian always hated his big feet and slightly crooked teeth, and just found himself unnoticeable by far. Harry always got upset when he voiced his thoughts, and Adrian usually made it up to him by making love very slowly, drawing out Harry's pleasure, making him forget why he was upset in the first place.

Adrian could tell that Harry just wanted to screw, no discussion involved, as he whimpered when he was lifted away, but he sat up, straddling Adrian's waist and pushed his lips out into a pout.

"Why must we talk? I would much rather feel you inside me than talk. Talk can wait for later." Harry purred out as he rubbed his hands across Adrian's grey jumper covered chest. Adrian grabbed those hands before they could tempt him further. Adrian sat up as well, arranging pillows behind him so he could stay propped up.

"I know love, but this is important. Remember what I had to do today? Why I wasn't at breakfast?" Adrian pushed, trying to get Harry out of his lusty haze.

Harry frowned, rubbing the pads of his thumbs across Adrian's palms, "Of course I remember. You had a meeting with your father. But you said that would only take an hour or so, so why weren't you at lunch as well as breakfast?"

Adrian sighed sadly, then brought Harry's hands to his mouth, kissing the backs of them, " I did meet with my father, and the discussion did only last an hour, but it definitely complicated things. My name is no longer Adrian Pucey, it's now Adrian Rennalt. That's my mother's maiden name. My father disowned me."

Harry gasped, tears welling in his eyes, "Oh Adrian! I'm so sorry my love. I'm so sorry. Oh, how do we...now what do we...I mean..." Harry trailed off, looking lost as he brushed his hands over Adrian's dry cheeks.

Adrian, seeing Harry's distress, quickly flipped their positions, pressing Harry into the comfy couch.

"Hush love. Hush now, it'll be okay. I was disowned yes, but that's okay I - " Harry cut in,

"That's okay! How is that okay! You were disowned! You aren't a Pucey anymore. You love your family! I thought you said you're father would be understanding of you choosing the Light side! You said he understood about our love! You ...he ...I ... I don't want to stand between you and your family Adrian. I can't." Harry stuttered out, crystalline tears falling down his cheeks.

Adrian quickly wiped the tears away, his heart tearing with every drop that harry's pretty eyes shed.

"Oh my love, my Harry. Shhh, let me finish, okay? He disowned me yes, but Father still loves me. He did it for my protection. Our cousins, Andrew and Owen have chosen the Dark Lord's side, and it is family tradition for everyone to show unity and follow along. Father has secured himself, my mother and my sister's neutrality, but he couldn't secure mine. I was expected to become a Death Eater by the rest of the family. As the heir to the Pucey name, for me to defy the family would have ruined the standing of the Pucey name for years. Instead, father disowned me, and the Heir title to my little sister. Adrianna's only six, so the responsibilities won't kick in for ten years yet. By that time, the Dark Lord will be gone, and father will have adopted me back into the family, re-instating my Heir title. I'm not without a name, I have my mother's. Thing's will be fine my love. Father understands our love, supports it even. I will never have to make the choice between my family and you, as you are my family. I love you."

Harry's eyes dried up slowly, a small smile growing on his rose petal lips.

"I love you too Adrian. I don't ever want to be without you." Harry muttered into Adrian's hair as he pulled him close for a hug.

Adrian smiled in Harry's hair, now more sure of himself then he thought he could be. He pulled back, moving Harry into a sitting position as well. He then situated himself kneeling on the floor between Harry's spread legs.

"Harry, my love, I don't know what I would do without you. I wake up looking forward to seeing your pretty eyes open and fall asleep mourning their close. I think of you all day and dream of you in my sleep. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you, two years ago. I have dreamed of this love my entire life, I was a child who instead of dreaming of being a Quidditch star, I dreamed of my happily ever after with the love of my life. You are it, Harry. You are the one I choose. I want to be with you for all eternity. Harry, will you be mine forever? Marry me?" Adrian asked, pulling out a small black velvet box from his inner robe pocket.

Opening the box revealed a platinum band, embedded with tiny diamonds. In the center sat a large emerald, glittering away. On the inside of the band there was an inscription, "Yours forever, Adrian". Looking hopefully up to harry, Adrian waited only moment before he caught an armful of Harry.

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes YES! A million times yes! I love you so much Adrian." Harry sobbed happy tears into Adrian's shoulder, just holding him as tightly as he could.

Adrian smiled brilliantly and comforted Harry until he came back to himself. Harry sat back into the sofa and looked at Adrian adoringly as he slipped the gorgeous ring onto Harry's left ring finger.

"It's beautiful." Harry breathed, looking at the new addition in amazement.

"You're beautiful." Adrian murmured back, just staring at Harry's face, Harry's pretty eyes slavishly.

Realizing the attention that was focused on him, Harry looked up, and gave a sexy little smile at the burning of lust in Adrian's eyes. Without a word, Adrian scooped Harry into his arms, carrying him to their four poster bed.

For the next few hours, no words were uttered, just noises of pleasure and contentment. The entire time, Adrian just looked into Harry's pretty eyes, realizing that this was his future, this was his choice. Harry Potter, his smile, his laugh, his good heart, his fiery passion, his pretty green eyes; this was Adrian's future.

This was his dream fulfilled.


End file.
